


By Any Other Name

by MimiK



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiK/pseuds/MimiK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Sunday afternoon fluff, which came in my mind after watching BoFA (again) yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

There were many names used by Bilbo Baggins to call the person, who now lay next to him. _Leader, warrior, king, friend, companion, lover_ – every of these words described their relationship well and marked a certain point in it.

The hobbit looked down at the dark tresses covering the pillow next to his. The silvers lines in the strong hair told about hardship, sacrifice and war as did the wrinkles around the loved one’s eyes.

There were so many suitable names. But the dwarf by any other name still was Thorin and Bilbo loved to call him so the most.


End file.
